So Rescue Me
by ShikaPyyon
Summary: Encontré a mi futura esposa. ¿Si y es una chica A?. Si es una chica para amar, además conoce el lugar oscuro de mi corazón. ¿Vas a salvarla?. No, ella me va a salvar a mi, sonreí de lado...Pervertido dijo Sasuke..hmp... N&H


**So…Rescue Me**

Summary: **Encontré a mi futura esposa. ¿Si y es una chica A?. Si es una chica para amar, además conoce el lugar oscuro de mi corazón. ¿Vas a salvarla?. No, ella me va a salvar a mi. N&H**

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto & Shonen Jump.

* * *

><p><em>Lo sé, estoy encontrando difícil respirar. Y me he estado ahogando en mi propio sueño. Siento un odio estrellarse contra mí. Así que rescátame…<em>

Caminaba por el pasillo de mi hospital, el más importante, el más valioso, más caro, en conclusión el mejor hospital.  
>Compuesto de personas excelentes. Yo su jefe, he experimentado en carne viva la muerte, el dolor, el odio, la tragedia, he visto tantas cosas tristes, tantas lagrimas, lagrimas de cuando le dices "lo siento hice lo que pude, no sobrevivió". He visto a los ojos de la muerte, la he visto llevarse a millones de personas, en mi mesa de operaciones.<p>

Con el paso de los años descubrí, que el concepto de concebirse a mí mismo como algo mayor que Dios, no existe. Yo no soy ningún Dios, yo solo soy un humano normal, con la inteligencia y capacidad de comprender y curar enfermedades, salvar vivas, devolver la vida. Antes sí. Yo era un Dios. Mas ahora soy solo un juguete del destino, un destino que estaba hecho para ver el dolor.

Nunca había experimentado el amor, y por obra del maravilloso destino lo conocí en ella. Aquella chica rota, quebrantada por el dolor de tener que soportar su propia muerte.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Doctor, puede revisar a la chica de la habitación 22?- Pregunto la enfermera..emm..Jones<strong>_

_**-Claro porque no- Sonreí, después de todo, no estaba tan triste**_

_**Camine hacia la habitación 22, abrí la puerta y desde aquel momento supe que nunca sería el mismo hombre.**_

_**Era una muchacha no más de 18 años, su cabello azulado llegaba casi hasta el piso, liso, suave y brillante. Una figura perfecta, curvas hechas y derechas. Aquella muchacha era un chica A.  
>Terminología usada por mí y mi mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha. Una chica S es solo para tener sexo y desaparecer, pero en cambio una chica A, es hecha para amar. Una chica hecha y nacida para ser amada, y quien no la amara no tendría perdón de Dios.<strong>_

_**Esa muchacha sin siquiera ver sus ojos me había cautivado completamente. **_

_**-Disculpa, soy el doctor, Namikaze, puedo hacer algo por ti- pregunte lo más amable que pude. Pero aun así no me miro, ni siquiera me respondió. –Disculpa, estas bien, te ayudo, te duele algo- Nada, un movimiento, nada. Busque su historial buscando una manera de llamarla….Hinata Hyuga, cáncer nivel iniciático, maligno, partes dañadas senos y expandiéndose al pulmón izquierdo.**_

_**Aquel ángel tenía una enfermedad tan grave. –Disculpa, Hinata- La vi moverse hacia mi, y logre contemplar sus ojos que me destruyeron y me volvieron a armar de cual puzle se tratase.  
>Su mirada, sus ojos, como la luna, blancos violáceos, era perfecta. Ella debía ser mía. Aunque ya entendía porque estaba muriendo. Pero yo era más egoísta que Dios, esta chica no me la vas a quitar, desgraciado.<strong>_

_**-Te estás muriendo por lo bonita que eres- ella solo me miro sorprendida, pero no hablo, y lo único que yo quería era escuchar su voz, mientras movía esos hermosos labios rosados, acompañados de sus tiernas mejillas, que chica mas adorable. Te juro que esta no me la quitas. –Digo que Dios es egoísta y por eso te quiere con él, porque no eres para este mundo, eres demasiado hermosa- Ella solo sonrió. Me miro fijamente y movió su boca para decir algo, a lo cual yo preste completa atención a lo que mi ángel pudiera decir.**_

_**-Gracias, Namikaze-san- Estaba helado. –N-naruto, por favor..dime..n-naru-uto bueno?- Yo tartamudeando, había muerto una vez más. Su voz era perfectamente angelical, suave pero decidida, completa, ella debía ser mi mujer, ser la madre de mis hijos, ella era la chica para mi, y no iba a permitir que Dios me ganara este juego.**_

_**Ella rio, -Esta bien Naruto-san?- Dijo quitándome el aliento, mi nombre con su voz y salido de su boca sonaba especialmente tentador, me encantaría escuchar un "Naruto, mas, sigue….sigue…te amo Naruto" De su boca. Genial ahora soy un pervertido como mi abuelo. Dios! Es todo culpa tuya.**_

_**-Perfecto guapa, y te ayudo en algo?- Ella miro al suelo, sonrojada y luego al cielo como ilusionada. –Puedes ayudarme a curarme?, la verdad no quiero morir- y sonrió como si estuviera hablando de la cosa mas natural del mundo.**_

_Todo el mundo necesita conducir antes de explotar como erupción. Tengo que aprender a poner esta mierda que llamamos orgullo a un lado. No soy un buen jugador sin ti, sin ti no estoy bien._

_**Me arrodille y tome su mano, ella se sobresalto pero no dijo ni hizo nada, solo me miraba.**_

_**-Te juro por mi vida que no perderé la tuya- Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse con lagrimas. –He empezado un juego contra el destino y contra Dios, y créeme que perder no es una opción- Sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor, era tan pequeña, demasiado pequeña, demasiado tibia, me encantaba, y creo que estaba a punto de caer en la trampa que me puso Cupido.**_

_**-Gracias Naruto, muchísimas gracias- Sus ojos me dijeron las gracias realmente, sentí que ella podría entrar en mi mente y saber lo colado que me estaba volviendo por ella.**_

_**Me levante como pude, escribí sobre un papel mi número de teléfono de mi casa, mi celular y el de mi oficina. Se lo deje sobre la mesa.**_

_**-Llámame cuando quieras, no importa la hora, la fecha tu solo llama y yo te escuchare o incluso estaré aquí, de acuerdo?- Ella asintió, moví i cabeza hacia el otro lado evitando que ella viera lo sonrojado que estaba. –Cuídate, revisare tu caso, y veré que puedo hacer, tu solo ten paciencia, yo nunca me rindo- Sin decir nada, abrí la puerta y salí de aquella habitación de la cual en menos de una hora, me había enamorado de una paciente, maldición!. Este no era yo, yo no caía tan fácil pero como no hacerlo con una chica A. Camine hacia el pasillo 32A. Entre en la oficina que decía Naruto Namikaze Jefe Medico. **_

_**Di vueltas un rato por mi oficina, saque mi móvil y marque. Espere, sonó, sonó, y sonó. Nada, maldición deberá estar ocupado en alguna reunión de negocios. Sasuke mi mejor amigo era el dueño y heredero de la familia Uchiha, una gran empresa que movía casi todas las finanzas del país, ósea Sasuke metía la pata con el dinero, y todo el país, caía en la ruina.**_

_**No sé cual de nuestros trabajos es peor, yo me equivoco mato a alguien, Sasuke se equivoca y deja a todo un país lleno de habitantes, sin recursos.**_

_**Suspire, estaba cansado, agotado mentalmente.**_

_**Mire mi móvil y sonó, sonríe alegre nuevamente.**_

_**-Sasuke!-**_

_**-Maldición Naruto supongo que debe ser importante para que me llames a esta hora, pedí un receso de 10 minutos para llamarte, habla que te paso, dime por favor que no buscas consuelo porque mataste a alguien otra vez?-**_

_**Mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, Sasuke era lo máximo, siempre tenia tiempo para mi, aunque fuera un orgulloso y aparentara estar siempre ocupado y enojado, Sasuke era capaz de cancelarle una cita a la reina del mundo por hablar conmigo aunque fueran solo dos minutos, sonreí de nuevo.**_

_**-Que haría yo sin ti Sasuke- Dije con un nudo en la garganta**_

_**-Ahh , maldición o te pongas mariconcito ahora, tengo poco tiempo, que paso?-**_

_**-Conocí a mi futura esposa- Hubo un silencio al otro lado del teléfono. –Sasuke?- **_

_**-Es una chica A verdad?- **_

_**-Es perfecta, Sasuke te lo prometo, es todo lo que siempre quise la verdad no la conozco bien pero se que es para mi, se que ella es la adecuada…pero…nada- volvía aquella tristeza**_

_**-Que pasa no te da bola?-**_

_**-No, Sasuke es mi paciente-**_

_**-No hagas esto, no de nuevo, no, tan masoquista eres! DIME TE GUSTA VERLAS MORIR!–**_

_**-Sasuke yo…- No sabía que decir, el tenia razón, -Tu nada, de que esta enferma dime que no es terminal por favor, no eres un Dios, no puedes mover el tiempo, basta Naruto, te lo ruego-**_

_**-Tiene cáncer de mamas y se esta expandiendo a un pulmón-**_

_**-Olvídala- **_

_**-No Sasuke, esta vez si puedo salvarla, no como a….- Dolor solo de recordar su nombre –Sakura?, Naruto no la pudiste salvar y a esta chica tampoco-**_

_**-Como lo sabes? Que tal si esta vez-**_

_**-Esta vez nada, olvídala, sácala de tu mente por favor por tu salud, ya estas emocionalmente roto, no te quiebres mas quieres?-**_

_**-Pero yo….lo intentare, Sasuke-**_

_**-Vale gracias, cenamos hoy?-**_

_**-Seguro a que horas sales?-**_

_**-A las 8, puedes tomarte un rato verdad sin emergencias clínicas?-**_

_**-Soy el jefe puedo hacer lo que quiera-**_

_**-De acuerdo te veo a las 8-**_

_**-Adiós-**_

_**-Hey Naruto….-**_

_**-Dime?-**_

_**-Yo tampoco se…q-que haría s-sin ti- Sasuke era tan tierno jaja, idiota**_

_**-Quien es el de la otra acera ahora – reí un poco. –Uh? Sasuke!- Que pesado me había cortado.**_

_**Odiaba mentirle a Sasuke pero esta vez si salvaría a esta chica, este juego ya tenía practica, esta vez Dios no podría hacer nada contra mi.**_

* * *

><p><em>Una vez que encuentras algo no puedes quedártelo. Rompiste mi corazón en un millón de pequeños y diminutos pedazos. Y ahora padeces tú.<br>Nunca te he herido…_

Tal vez ser medico es más que solo salvar vidas, tal vez es, que se yo.

Odio muchas cosas, odio la hipocresía, las personas que se mienten a si mismos, y los que se rinden. Porque no luchar por lo que quieres, porque dejar que el temor te detenga. No logro comprenderlo.

Aprendí muchísimo de Hinata, estuvo internada en el hospital al menos un año y medio, yo luchando por ella, pero no me di cuenta de que no lo hacía por ella, otra vez, mi sentido egoísta de no querer perderla, de tenerla a mi lado siempre. Su calor, su voz, su piel su todo, la deseaba, la quería, es mas la amaba. Yo estaba enamorado de ella.

_Lo sé, estoy encontrando difícil respirar. Y me he estado ahogando en mi propio sueño. Siento un odio estrellarse contra mí. Así que rescátame…_

Me perdí con el tiempo en la ilusión de no perderla y de que podría ganarle al destino y lo que es más importante ganarle a Dios.

Pero ella era más inteligente, y se dio cuenta de mi oscuridad, se dio cuenta de mi pecado, ella vi a la real persona que había en mi interior.

"Te veo usando tu poco tiempo libre para intoxicarte, con alcohol, humo o lo que sea, para olvidar la semana. Veo tu sexualidad herida, desgastada, desenamorada; Ya no funciona y hay que tomar pastillas para hacer una gimnasia que se parece a ese acto de amar, y que algunas veces pareciera serlo, pero sabemos que no es.

Te veo conduciendo un vehículo con combustibles fósiles que nos intoxican a todos, tanto en la extracción como cuando lo quemas para avanzar unos metros, en vez de la caminata que necesitas tanto.

Cuando llega el momento de cuidarte te rocías la piel con cremas hechas con petróleo que intoxica tus células.

Nos veo acostados en la misma cama sin saber que nos pasa, con la vista y la atención fija en una pantalla ara no mirarnos y saber que no esta bien, que nada esta bien. No nos miramos para no recordar el dolor que sentimos. Nos veo encerrados con nuestras maquinitas tú como titiritero y yo como tu marioneta del destino, para no saber nada de mí y nada de ti. Sé cuánto ganan los otros por el auto que conducen; Se que teléfono tienes, pero no conozco tus sueños y cada vez se menos de ti y menos de mi. Y eso es lo que me mata Naruto, no es el hecho de que yo me este muriendo literalmente, es el hecho de que tú te estés tratando de matar en caso de que salieran las cosas mal.

Hago como que estoy viva, pero evito la vida a cada segundo del día.  
>Mi cáncer no es el problema; es la oportunidad, es la pregunta ¿Quieres vivir con alguien como yo? "<p>

Hinata con su discurso de lo que yo realmente era, porque esa no era ella, ese era yo el que ella describía con una realidad tan concreta tan real y tan dura, que rompí en llanto aquella vez.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mi cuerpo entero me dice Nosotras, el pueblo de las células que forman mi cuerpo, ya no podemos seguir viviendo como zombies, o hacemos algo juntas, entre todas o nos separamos y nos dejamos morir. ¿Vivir o Morir?<strong>_

_**Pues yo elegí la vida Naruto y he aprendido a vivir con esto, he reflexionado acerca de mis acciones antes y después, soy otra chica, soy una llena de vida y de esperanzas par vivir. Puedes comprender eso y dejar de auto lastimarte estoy a tu lado, no voy a dejarte nunca de acuerdo?**_

_**-De acuerdo Hinata-**_

* * *

><p><em>Ella solía ser la persona de mis sueños. Y ahora ella es sólo un demonio de mis pesadillas<br>Sé que esta mierda no es lo que parece.  
>Hey, hey, no te vas, voy a estar aquí….Pequeña rescátame<br>Conozco tu especialidad, la forma en que siempre me sentí contigo. Pensando en que esa telepatía era verdadera, al igual que la edad y sus juegos.  
>Solíamos ser inseparables….<br>Quién iba a pensar cuando te fuiste, lo correcto se convertiría en lo incorrecto?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Estas bien?- Pregunto Sasuke mientras miraba el menú de nuestro restaurant favorito<strong>_

_**-Lo de siempre- conteste si animo alguno. –Esto de siempre te va a matar lo sabes verdad?- Sasuke siempre preocupado por mí, cuando antes era al revés, el era el que se hacía daño el que odiaba la vida, el que deseaba morir, el que tenía un odio tan grande por todos y cada cosa.**_

_**-Deja de preocuparte por mi- Dije alzando un poco la voz y atrayendo algunas miradas curiosas. –Molesta verdad? Cuantas veces me salvaste de que me hiciera daño a mi mismo, cuando veces me dijiste que harías lo que fuera, para que el Sasuke real volviera, que me romperías todos los huesos para traerme de vuelta, quien fue el que se sacrifico por mí, cuando yo dije que no, cuando yo te dije que pararas, cuando fui YO EL QUE TE DIJO ESO…deja de preocuparte por mí. Pero el día de hoy te lo agradezco, por rescatarme de ese horrible sueño-**_

_**-Gracias…- Murmure en el fondo si lo agradecía. **_

_**-Ya vale deja de ser una víctima y? cuéntame?-**_

_**-Contarte que?-**_

_**-Has logrado curarla? La has besado, te has acostado con ella, le dijiste lo que sentías, vamos cuéntame, estoy ansioso de llenarme mi pobre vida amorosa con la tuya-**_

_**Quede impactado. –Como sabias que te mentí?, como sabias que la iba a a salvar de todos modos?-**_

_**-Eres NARUTO, tu nunca te rindes y conociéndote se lo prometiste y tu no rompes tus promesas-**_

_**-Pues veras, si, la he besado, pero me sentí culpable-**_

_**-Porque?-**_

_**-Pues porque es una niña, Sasuke tiene 19 años y yo tengo 26, son espera…7..8…9..son 10 años de diferencia!-**_

_**-De hecho son 7, Dios aprende a contar quieres-**_

_**-Además ya es mayor de edad se manda sola, y tu eres demasiado pervertido como para que eso te importe- Me sonroje levemente, tenía razón no era eso lo que me hacia sentir culpable era otra cosa….**_

_-Naruto?- Dijo con su voz angelical –Hola princesa como te has sentido?-_

_-Pues mucho mejor que me estás haciendo?- cara de inocencia –Es un tratamiento a base de hormonas ya que dijiste que nada de quimio, porque no querías perder tu cabello-_

_-Lo siento, pero solo si es demasiado, la última opción para mi es la quimio, amo mi cabello-_

_-Yo también lo amo-_

_-Disculpa?-_

_-Que te amo Hinata- Su cara de impacto no tenia precio_

_Me acerque a ella, a su cara, casi rozando sus labios con los míos, su sonrojo se hizo más notorio, sus manos trataron de poner un poco de separación entre nuestros cuerpos, sin resultados, claramente. Estaba tan concentrado en sus labios que no me importo lo que ella estaba diciendo que no era correcto y blah, blah, no sé que mas. Apreté uno de sus pechos ella gimió, y eso fue lo que le quito el stop a mi autocontrol, la apreté contra mí, contra mis labios, presionando, y esperando que ella necesitara aire para poder introducir mi legua, cuando así lo hizo ya estaba prisionera de mis caricias, mis manos subían y bajaban por sus caderas y pechos, la recosté en la cama, y me posicione sobre ella, frotando mi intimidad contra la suya, oyéndola gemir, moría por quitare la ropa y hacerla mía ahí, mismo._

_-N-naruto, b-bast-ta por favo-or- Ya no podía detenerme, lo lamentaba por ella, porque la haría mía en esta misma cama. Aunque la verdad, no, no lo lamentaba._

_-Perdóname hermosa, ya no puedo parar- Mi voz ya era ronca y mi pequeño compañero ya esta rogando y empujando por salir._

_Introduje mi mano en su pantalón para luego bajar hasta la braguita de mi chica, estaba húmeda, lista, estaba esperándome, y como soy un caballero no la hice esperar, saque mi cinturón, me abrí el pantalón y quite la estúpida bata médica que molestaba. Vi su cara de excitación pero también ¿Miedo?. Y ahí fue cuando lo pensé, imbécil tiene solo 19 tal vez sea virgen y tu súper salvaje ahí, quitándole la ropa y…DIOS! Pervertido!_

_-Hinata?...Eres..virgen?- Se sonrojo a tal manera que ya no era blanca, nop, ahora era Roja. Y destacaba en el blanco de las sabanas de la cama._

_-Y-yo….N-nar-uto y-yo..p-perdón-_

_-Que, no te entiendo?-_

_-Si, lo soy, p-perdón- Porque se disculpaba?_

_-Nah me da lo mismo, pero no quiero obligarte, estás segura, quieres continuar?- Mentira soy un mentiroso, claro que no me daba igual, me encantaba ser el primero, bromeas, me encantaban las chicas vírgenes, pero, esta era distinta esta me gustaba. Este era mi amor, era mi chica, mía, mía._

_-Esta bien, continua, N-naruto- kun-_

_-Como ordene madame-_

_Deslice el cierre del pantalón y ahí estaba mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, listo para hacer lo que más nos gustaba. Sexo. Pero alto, deja la perversión esta vez sería hacer el amor. Porque la amo, cálmate, con calma._

_Le quite sus braguitas, besando sus piernas y subiendo, hasta llegar a su muslo y su intimidad, estaba tan lista, mi chica me esperaba._

_-Naruto, por favor solo hazlo ya, basta, hazlo ya- Eso fue un error de parte de Hinata porque estaba tratando de ser un caballero, ser amable y gentil y que su primera vez no fuera tan dolorosa, pero ya vale ella me obligo._

_Entre de un solo golpe viendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y de nuevo la culpabilidad me golpeo IDIOTA!, se delicado, trate de no moverme pero no pude estaba tan estrecha, tan caliente y húmeda, era perfecto. No podía detenerme ahí, comencé a moverme no tan rápido, pero aun así la escucha quejarse, lloraba, pero ya no podía, era en contra de la vida, detenerme ahí. La besaba, y dejaba caricias donde podía porque ya no tenía concentración de hacer muchas cosas, hasta que pasado un rato, ella comenzaba a gemir de placer y no de dolor. _

_Cada ruido, sonido, gemido, me destruía y me excitaba y me mataba y me volvía loco. Concusión médica esta chica me volvía loco, sicótico, enfermo, adicto._

_Aumente la velocidad al último momento, y la sentí llegar, yo me demore un poco más, pero cuando termine toque literalmente el cielo. Aquella chica me había embrujado._

_Culpabilidad nuevamente me envolvió al verla, debajo de mi, el sudor, su olor a violetas, y era una paciente yo era el jefe, ella era una enferma de cáncer y yo aquí, teniendo sexo con ella….corrección "Haciendo el amor con ella", pero igual!_

_**-Tiene cáncer Sasuke!-**_

_**-Ya y?, eres rápido maldición, le dijiste lo que sentías, la besaste, te la tiraste, eres mi ídolo jaja-**_

_**-No es gracioso, además no es nada malo, es natural o no?-**_

_**-Que cosa? Hacerle el amor a una chica o hacerle el amor a una chica con cáncer?- Sasuke seguía riendo**_

_**-No es gracioso! Y si le hice daño?-**_

_**-Aparte de robarle su virginidad y ser poco "suave" nada- Le caian lagrimas de risa **_

_**-te sigo diciendo no es gracioso-**_

_**-Y que es? Placentero, que quieres que me de un orgasmo?-**_

_**-Hmp no voy a hablarte Sasuke-**_

_**-Hey! Eso es mío ok?-**_

_**-Que cosa?-**_

_**-El hmp-**_

_**-Vale, vale, lo que tu digas-**_

* * *

><p>Recordaba el almuerzo con Sasuke, había pasado tantas, cosas, claro mucho amor, como buen pervertido que soy seguimos haciéndolo, en mi casa, en mi oficina, en su habitación de internada, en su casa cuando la dieron de alta. En el hospital otra vez. Pero no había pensado en los errores que podían salir de pronto, tal vez un error como que ella estuviera embarazada.<p>

_Lo sé, estoy encontrando difícil respirar. Y me he estado ahogando en mi propio sueño. Siento un odio estrellarse contra mí. Así que rescátame…_

Ahí, mi mundo se derrumbo completamente, si dejaba que siguiera con ese bebe, ambos iban a tener cáncer, y ese niño o niña no podría vivir, pero si lo manteníamos Hinata moriría en el parto.

Tuve que tomar de estas decisiones que rompen corazones, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que enfrentar mi miedo a la operación, a operar a que Hinata muriera como lo hizo mi ex novia en mi mesa de operaciones, su corazón no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo, pero sé que el de Hinata estaba hecho para luchar, ella no se rendiría tan fácil, la pregunta era ¿podría yo volver a operar sin tener más miedo?

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Que haremos Naruto, no voy a matarlo, va a nacer-<strong>_

_**-Que no entiendes que si lo conservas, en una semana más el también tendrá cáncer!, no lo comprendes?-**_

_**-Como sabes si es un el, puede ser un ella también-**_

_**-HINATA! Esto es serio, por favor escúchame**__-_

_-__**No puedes simplemente extraerme el cáncer? Antes de que se expanda más?-**_

_**-Hinata es peligroso y podrías morir-**_

_**-Pero quiero que tú me operes, además no es eso lo que se hace con el cáncer, porque no me has operado todo este año? Me estas dejando morir a mí y a tu hijo/a-**_

_**-Cállate quieres no vuelvas a hablarme así, no tienes idea de lo que me cuesta operar, no tienes idea el miedo que tengo de perderte en media mesa de operaciones, no te imaginas lo que se siente perder a alguien que amas en esa mesa!-**_

_**Hubo un silencio que nos consumió a ambos, no pude quedarme ahí y salí de la habitación de Hinata.**_

_**Subí a la azotea a fumar un cigarro, tenía que relajarme, estaba colapsando otra vez. No podía permitirme eso. **_

_**Marque un número…que no marcaba hace mucho mucho tiempo.**_

_**-Naruto? Que pasa hijo?, si me llamas es porque…Naruto?-**_

_**-Papá, crees que puedo operar de nuevo?-**_

_**-Naruto, hijo mío, la amas?- Mi padre era un genio de la medicina, un medico perfecto pero nunca fue buen padre, salvo por esta vez.**_

_**-Demasiado, papá- respondí con la voz casi quebrada por el llanto –No quiero perderla- **_

_**-Cuéntame su diagnostico e historial-**_

_**Así le conté todo a él, era el único que me entendía en cuanto problemas médicos, nunca problemas del corazón, para eso estaba mi madre, y mi abuelo pero este mas servía en asuntos de sexo.**_

_**-Es tu decisión, es tu poder, es tu miedo el que debes superar, ella debe ser un luchadora, así que…tu también debes estar a su altura, opérala- **_

_**-Pero y si muere!-**_

_**-Pero y si no la operas, que pasara con mi nieto y mi nuera-**_

_**-Gracias papá-**_

_**-Oye, Naruto, confió y creo en ti –**_

_**Estaba listo sabía lo que tenía que hacer, baje y volví a la habitación de Hinata ella me miro.**_

_**-Te voy a operar-**_

* * *

><p>Cinco años de todo eso, un tiempo increíble, me subí en mi auto y recorrí la ciudad lentamente, hasta llegar a la casa de Sasuke.<p>

Mañana era la despedida de soltero de mi mejor amigo e iba a verlo un rato, a ver como estaba. Como había pasado el tiempo, el dolor, como había sido todo tan rápido y cómo era posible que yo estuviera tan feliz…así…conozco la razón.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Estaba a solo una hora de comenzar a operar a mi novia que estaba esperando a nuestro hijo. <strong>_

_**En este momento creo que mi trabajo es peor que el de Sasuke, no me importa todo un país en crisis, me importa solo mi novia y mi hijo o hija.**_

_**-Doctor, la paciente ya entro en el quirófano, la anestesiamos ya?-**_

_**-No, espérame tengo que hablar con ella-**_

_**-Si doctor-**_

_**Entre en la habitación totalmente desinfectada, la mire, sonreía, estaba tan bonita, conservaba su cabello largo, aunque después de que la operara, tendría que entrar a quimio, quisiera o no. Si es que sobrevivía a esto.**_

_**-Te Amo, y siempre, siempre lo hare, amor de mi vida-**_

_**-No me hables como si fuera a morir ok?, espero que termine pronto y poder ver luego la cara de nuestro bebe-**_

_**-Hinata- No quería que se hiciera tantas ilusiones**_

_**-Te amo, Naruto, confió en ti, creo en ti.- **_

_**-Doctor?-**_

_**-Si, anestésienla-**_

_**-Ok, equipo comencemos esto y terminemos rápido y felices ok?-**_

"_**Dios, se que tu y yo no tenemos una buena relación, pero puedo pedirte un favor, solo uno, y luego no se llévate mi alma, mátame, crucifícame, no lo sé. Pero por favor, ayúdame a no perderla en esta mesa. Haz que viva, haz que sea feliz a mi lado.**_

_**Amén."**_

_**Ya ni sabía lo que hacía, pero estaba desesperado, no sabía que mas hacer.**_

"_**Ayúdame destino, no seas cruel, Dios escúchame…."**_

_**Tome el primer bisturí con la mano temblorosa y di el primer corte.**_

* * *

><p>Recuerdo como me sentí luego de la operación. . . Aquel dolor que te desgarra por dentro estaba presente nuevamente…<br>Sasuke me llamo para que viera algo, mire al cielo y lo recordé en carne viva.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quería lanzarme de algún lugar, lo había hecho, el mismo dolor presionaba mi pecho pero esta vez con más intensidad, la imagen del funeral de Sakura estaba rondando en mi cabeza, sus últimas palabras "lo siento". Que era lo que sentía?, yo sentía haberla matado, haberla dejado ir. Tal vez soy como el rey midas todo lo que toco se convierte en oro. Pero el oro no siempre es bueno.<strong>_

_**No puedo conservar nada bien, soy un desgraciado. Con Sakura era todo tan difícil pero me gustaba, esta vez, no podía imaginarme el funeral de Hinata, su madre y padre llorando, y su pequeña hermana, sobre su tumba y yo el desgraciado que la…porque…¿Por qué? Me sentía así, cuando…**_

* * *

><p>Después de una tarde llena de risas y bromas, con la futura esposa de Sasuke y mi mejor amigo, me marche a mi casa, era tan grande y aun tenia de tiempo en tiempo de que esta vacía, de que yo estoy vacio, entre en ella.<br>Un silencio enorme me inundo, hasta que oí unos pasos, me altere y me di vuelta lo más rápido que pude, pero no fue suficiente, cuando ya estaba encima de mí.

-Papi! Llegaste fuiste a ver a tío Sasuke? No? Oye, es verdad?- Me miro con sus ojitos violáceos, y sus colitas de cabello rubio. Era la combinación perfecta entre ella y yo.

-Hanare! Deja a Naruto tranquilo- Dijo la mujer que cuidaba la casa y a Hanare mientras yo no estaba.

-Esta bien, Suu, dejala, estoy bien- Dije riendo al verla tan emocionada

-Que cosa es verdad?- pregunte muy curioso

-Que mami te rescato de tu oscuridad? – Quede impactado por el cometario de mi hija de tan solo 5 años y medio, la mire y me miro con su carita de perrito.

-P-pues Hanare…. Yo…- Aun me dolía recordar eso.

Cuando todos escuchamos un auto aparcar en la casa.

-Yuju llego mamá- Y sin más la mocosita salió disparada a la puerta.

-Hanare-chan tenga cuidado con su madre por favor!-

-Esta bien Suu, estoy bien- la miro –y tu bonita como has estado hoy?. Que has hecho-

La mire bien, era tan parecida a ella. A esa niña de la que me enamore cuando ella tenía solo 19 años, ahora era otra persona, otra mujer la que ocupaba su lugar. Era mayor más madura con un cabello hasta los hombros.

-Hola amor- Saludo ella –Pasa algo?-

-Nada Hinata, solo recordaba cómo te veías cuando eras joven eso es todo, -

-Como era eso papá!-

-No te lo diré, Suu puedes?-

-Si señor, Hanare-chan a comer algo vamos- y se llevo al mini demonio

-Naruto que pasa? Estas bien?-

-Si, solo me pregunte que hubiera pasado si hubiera cometido un error aquella tarde, en mi mesa de operaciones-

-Por favor, Sasuke tiene razón eres un masoquista! Tonto!-

-Hinata?-

-Si?-

-Te amo y demasiado, gracias por rescatarme de mi oscuridad-

-Eres un idiota-

Se lanzo sobre mi y me beso, como antes, con tanta emoción y sentimiento entrelazando nuestras lenguas y yo recorriendo su estrecha cintura y tocando sus pechos, pasando mi lengua por su cuello…y pudo seguir sin que….

-PAPA! MAMA! COCHINOS!-

-SUUUUU!- gritamos ambos

-Lo siento señores, señorita Hanare basta venga para acá-

Y mi vida se baso en decepciones, luchas perdidas pero mi batalla más importante la gane y con eso ya podía morir en paz.

_So rescue me  
>So rescue me<br>Rescue me…._

_Así que rescátame…._

* * *

><p><em>Nada mucho que decir...la cancion Rescue me de Six You Me<em>

_Perdón__ por los otros fics matenme ya...lose pero pellon u.u_

_espero que les guste y me dejen un bonito o amenzador o feo review espero de todo :3_

_Byebye :)_


End file.
